The Truth About Manny
by Somegrlwhowrites
Summary: After Craig breaks up with Manny, she realizes she can't let someone stableize her like that. She later learns that is the least of her problems and plummets as they pile up, coming across some things that make her wonder if she can handle life.
1. Chapter 1:CHILDISH GAMES

**__**

* I decided I wanted to write something about one of the original characters, with only the original characters in it. I probably will continue my other one, but I need a break, and I figured some more experience would help as well. Please. Read. And so you know what your reading, there will be NO Mary Sue in this one, because there won't be any knew characters.*

Chapter 1: Childish Games

Manuela Santos woke up Saturday morning to the smell of Spanish Pancakes. No one she knew had the same background she did : Spanish. Okay so there was one new 9th grader who did, but does that really count? She had a whole different up bringing than the other Canadians, hers included the most important influence of family, and upon this, yes maybe she was a baby. 

But no one had to know that- until the day before yesterday. That day was the day Craig Manning and Manny went out to the mall carnival, she screwed everything up. _I'm such an idiot. _She thought to herself. _I talked way too much. I acted like a baby at the carnival wanting THE FLUFFY FLUFF COLLECTION. How stupid am I? And yesterday I decorated his locker like an obsessed little girl. And then I wouldn't let him talk to Ashley. I WAS ACTING OBSESSIVELY._ And she didn't blame him for dumping her like a piece of old furniture nobody wanted on the highway. SHE WAS JUST UPSET with herself. The words he mentioned before rang in her mind "It's you, Manny."

Today, when she went to school she have to face the fact that everyone knew she was a baby. She was dreading it. And yesterday, when Craig broke up with her, she didn't even take it well. One guess what she took it like: A baby. But she was being a little bit hard on herself. Some of it was his fault. She'd have to face the music. _SO FACE IT. _she told herself, angrily. And now, Emma was mad at her too, for going out with Craig. UGH. everything was one, big, mess. 

************************************************************************

Manny walked down the hallways of Degrassi, and spotted a tall, blonde figure, hunched over near the lockers. Emma. She'd have to apologize, as much as Manny hated doing it; she'd have too. UGH! LIFE WAS A HORROR FILM. But, she desperately need her friend back. That's the kind of person Manny was, without her friends, she'd feel like a nobody. I guess you could say she was a people person. "Hey Em! Please Wait Up!" Emma just stood there and looked up. "Listen to what I have to-"

"I'm listening," Emma interrupted. 

"Look, I really liked Craig, Emma. You know I've never had a boyfriend before. And this was my opportunity and it didn't work out anyway so you don't have to worry."

"What happened?" Emma asked.

"The Fluffy Fluff collection. That's what happened!" Manny replied. They both started laughing. Maybe they had rekindled their friendship.

************************************************************************

Later that day after the bell had rung Manny and Emma were talking about the disaster date. "And then I decorated his locker." Manny told her story.

"You're right Manny, I take back the part when I said you weren't obsessive."

"Now, you don't have to go doing that." Manny replied, both of them laughing. "I don't need a guy to make me happy. I'm just fine the way I-" And then there he was, a tall character with curly, bushy, dark brown hair, in one word Craig.

"We can go the other way if you want." Emma stated.

He was by himself maybe this was the right time to apologize. "No, Em. That's okay. I have to learn to face my problems, other wise, I'll always be a baby."

"Want me to come with you?" Emma asked sweetly and empathetic, not always a characteristic shown in her. 

"No. I have to do it by myself."

"Okay," Emma said as she patted Manny on the back, "I'll wait here."

Manny walked in the direction of Craig, one baby step at a time. Once she realized she was taking baby steps she made then larger, and reassured. Manny needed to be confident with herself, for once. And there she was standing across from him. From the look on his face she knew he wasn't sure why she was there.

"Umm... Craig.. I-" Manny was interrupted by Craig.

"Look Manny-" She wasn't going let him stop her, she was going to make him let her talk.

"Craig! Let me talk." She said forcefully then he stopped the whole thing which she knew was going to result in 'you have to accept it: we're over.' but she knew that. She didn't needed one of those. _SHE_ WAS GOING TO SHOW _HIM_ SHE KNEW THAT. _SHE_ WAS GOING TO BE _STRONGER_ THAN HE, LET ALONE _ANYONE _HAD EVER SEEN HER. "I know what you're going to say. Would you just shut up and let me talk!" Okay, maybe a little _too_ forcefully. "I just wanna say that I'm sorry for acting like a baby. And you were right when you said it was me. I was a real idiot. And I shouldn't have been mad when you broke up with me for it. So I know you really hate this and you won't ever have to talk to _the baby _again. Bye." She stated strongly as she stormed off. She didn't want a response from him. She wanted to take in the full effect of what she did, which she never really did before. She stood up for herself.


	2. Chapter2: HANGUPS

**__**

Chapter 2: Hang-ups 

Emma saw Manny walking down the hall proudly with a smirk on her face. The same smirk formulated on Emma's as she asked nosily " Wait- what happened?"

Manny looked up "I told him off."

Emma's smirk turned into a surprised face " Yeah right! Manuela Santos tell someone off. Get real."

"But I did." Manny retorted.

"Well then you did." Emma said nonchalantly as the walked down Degrassi hallway. They were going to Manny's house after school. 

************************************************************************

"Emma, I really think you should give Sean another chance. I know he wants you too." Manny told Emma as they were hanging out in Manny's childish room after school. 

"I'm thinking about it... but he did-"

"He did what?" Manny interrupted. "Push you? Only after begging you to stay out of the way because he cared about you so much. And afterwards he apologized like CRAZY. He cares about you so much. I would give anything to have that from somebody. Which I'll never get cuz I act like a baby."

"Who cares what Craig thinks? There ARE others guys at school you know."

"Yeah, but not like him."

"Oh, you mean not bossy and-" Emma was interrupted by the sound of Manny's phone ringing.

"I'm going to get that." Manny said picking up the phone. "Hey, Manny here. May I ask who's calling?" Silence was on the other side of the line. "Hello? WHO IS IT?"

"Umm..." The person on the other side spoke.

"Okay, I'm gonna hang up." Manny said motioning towards pushing the hang up button. 

"NO WAIT!" She could tell it was a familiar male voice.

"Yeah?" Manny asked. "Who are you, and what do you want?" She made a puzzled look to match Emma's. 

"Its... uh... Craig."

Manny laughed a little bit, but then came back to a stern, harsh voice. "What do _you _want?"

"Umm... I just wanna say I understood what you said today and..."

Manny interrupted him, "Are you done yet?"

"I wanna-"

"Bye." Manny said before letting him finish and hung up. SHE DIDN'T want to hear it. She spent her whole life listening to others, and it was time for her to finally stand up for herself. 

"What was all the about?" Emma asked bewildered.

"Nothing... umm... just one of those annoying solicitors." She thought up quickly. Emma didn't have to know everything that was going on in her whole life. It probably would just make Emma feel even better that someone's life was going worse than hers. 

"Oh I hate them."

"Me too." Manny answered, this would stay a secret.


	3. Chapter 3: WHEN THE GAMES END

****

_Chapter 3: When the games end_

Manny had begun to loose a grip of self. She felt like she had no one; she had nothing. Emma was there for her but in a very unfeeling sense. She could never really confide in her about the things that truly bothered her. She desired to trust in Emma her deepest darkest secrets. She desired to have a friend in which she could secure her feelings about and incidents with Craig and her family. 

It had been months since Craig broke up with her and after his father's death she had wanted so deeply to help him, to be there for him, to strengthen him. But that urge was soon and surly ruined by Ashley who had come to his rescue and been a shoulder for him to cry on; she was what Manny wanted to be.

But it now seemed to Manny as if none of that even mattered anymore. High school for her was starting next week and she was reluctant to begin. She'd of course stay friends with Emma as always, because Emma wasn't ever really mean to her and that after all was mostly her identity- Emma's best friend. 

Previously and secretly Manny had been hoping a new unforeseen romance would bud with welcoming this coming year or new friendships would spring up along the road. But all hopes had ceased now and all that was left was what-could-have been or would-have-been if she hadn't done this or she hadn't done that. The false dreams she once wished would come true had vanished leaving her in an odd sense of depression. 

Other problems now existing were her continuing and ongoing fights with her parents. They dreamt her up to be this girl who's image she never could live up to. A girl who was prim and proper and didn't make huge scenes, a girl who would without question fulfill the requests and high standards of her parents. 

It all was piling up and if something didn't give she would have to. 

The phone suddenly rang annoyingly while Manny was it deep thought, "Hello?" Manny waited for the other end to respond.

"Oh, hey Manny its Emma, wanna come over?" There was music playing in the background. 

"Uh I can't right now. Umm...." Manny was trying to think of an excuse but maybe she did need to get out of the house, even if it was with suffocating Emma. "Umm... never mind, yeah I can. Be right over."

"See you-." Emma's voice faded as Manny began to hang up the phone before she was done speaking.

***

Manny knocked on the Nelson's door impatiently at 7:30 Saturday evening August 21. She saw through the window Mr. Simpson coming into view. "oh great." she said under her breathe and put on a fake happy smile hoping that it didn't come off the way she was feeling- full of loathe, not just for Mr. Simpson but for everyone and everything. "I'll get Emma." he said turning away after opening the door. 

"Thanks." She said but she could tell he was already too far off to hear her. Emma came to the threshold about a minute later and welcomed Manny inside. They played games and watched some TV, Manny wasn't in the mood for much talking. She left house at about 10:00, feeling a little bit better after spending some time away from her family, and made her way home by foot.

The night light was dim and the night air was cold. As Manny walked down Degrassi Street she heard cars beeping, children screaming, and many other noises. When she came to her house she took out her key from her jean pocket and jammed it into the key hole. Something at her house seemed just a little strange. All the lights were off and her Mom was home; Manny guessed she went to sleep. Her mom was even strict about her own bedtime. But it seemed different- quiet. Well Manny didn't really care, all she really wanted to do was rush upstairs and Blast Weezer (!) so loud that it would wake her mom up. 

She opened the door and jetted up to her room. Her first suspicions seemed to correct, and something _was_ wrong. She didn't say anything though, she just tiptoed carefully towards her mothers bed room. Her eyes could not believe what she saw: a tall man with a mask and gloves on was hovering over her mother, who's moth was duck taped and hands tied to the bed. It didn't seem as though he was raping her, it seemed as if he would kill her if she wasn't going to tell him something her wanted to know. " Where's the gold?" He yelled just enough to scare her, but not so much that anyone else could hear him, or so he thought.

He temporarily pulled the duck tape off her mouth. "There is no gold here," she began breathlessly, "you must be mistaken." 

"Mistaken my ass!" He yelled. "I'm gonna ask you one more time! And you better tell-" 

Manny didn't hear the rest she tiptoed downstairs as fast as she could with intent to call the police. She saw the phone cord was cut off. All her emotions rapidly rushed out of her along with the sour taste of tears. _How could this be happening to me? _She thought. _After everything else, too? _But she knew she had no time to waste so she grabbed the cell phone out of her purse and called the police. 

"Hello, Toronto police," a soft, soothing voice on the other side of the line commenced, "How may I help you?"

Tears dropped on the phone as Manny whispered, "This guy's attacking my mom, I think he's gonna kill her."

"Where are you? Give me an address if possible."

"815 Degrassi Street, Toronto."

"Okay honey, what's your name?"

"Manny."

"Okay, Manny. Stay with me. I need to ask you a few simple questions. Our men will be there as soon as possible, but it might not me in time. So, can you tell me if the man knows your there?" 

"No, he doesn't."

"Okay, we must advise you to do something you may not want to do. Go into your kitchen and get the largest knife you can see, do it quietly."

"What? I can't-"

"Manny, your mom needs you."

"Okay."

"Just come from behind and stab in one of his shins. That should stop him. If not, we advise you to stab him in his stomach. He may not survive. Go quickly, leave the phone here, but don't turn it off."

"Okay." Was all she could say. _I can't to do this. _She thought to herself. But all the hate she had for her mother melted away, leaving her with an instinct to save her. _I have to do this. _She then tiptoed upstairs as quickly after grabbing a large, sharp meat cutting knife from the kitchen drawer. When she got upstairs the man was slitting one of her mother's wrists. It was very dark and she couldn't see the man, so she stabbed wherever she could, and dropped the knife bawling. She fell to the floor realizing she had just stabbed the man in his heart. Her jaw dropped to the floor, along with a puddle of tears and her heart. 


End file.
